falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Fallout Shelter
Fallout Shelter — розроблена компанією Bethesda безкоштовно поширювана гра для мобільних пристроїв під управлінням iOS і Android, в якій гравцеві належить керувати Сховищем в ролі Доглядача. Була випущена на платформі I OS 14 червня 2015, після конференції Bethesda's Electronic Entertainment Expo 2015. Випуск на платформі A ndroid відбувся 13 серпня 2015. Для Microsoft Windows гра вийшла 14 липня 2016. На Xbox One гра сатала доступна у лютому 2017. На прес-конференції Bethesda Softworks на E3 2018, видавник анонсував реліз гри на Playstation 4 та Nintendo Swtitch. Опис thumb|225pxДана гра надає гравцеві можливість приміряти роль Доглядача одного із Сховищ. Він має відбивати хвилі рейдерів, досліджувати Пустку, покращувати Сховище та піклуватися про населення, щоб побудувати світле майбутнє під землею. Загрози Це те, що загрожує Сховищу і його мешканцям і може призвести до програшу. # Брак ресурсів : #* енергії — припиняє виробництво життєво важливих продуктів; #* їжи — з часом веде до загибелі жителів; #* води — призводить до радіоактивного зараження жителів (і подальшої загибелі). # Пригоди — Виснажують ресурси і можуть стати причиною загибелі Сховища. Ліквідація події може бути однією з завдань у грі. На час події, ніхто з мешканців Сховища не виходить і не заходить, а також недоступне меню будівництва. Ланчбокси Ланчбокси можуть бути отримані за виконання певних завдань або після закінчення кожних наступних 7 діб гри (один ланчбокс в тиждень). Також ланчбокси можуть бути придбані за реальні гроші в інтернет-магазині. Кожен ланчбокс містить у собі 5 карт, кожна карта дає щось гравцеві, у тому числі: жителі (рідкісні та унікальні), ці, Містер Помічник, мотлох або кришки. Згідно внутрішньоігрового опису, «кожен ланчбокс містить принаймні одного жителя або інший рідкісний предмет» (карта «+500 кришок» також вважається рідкісною). Кімнати сховища thumb|225pxУ грі налічується 24 кімнати, які стають доступними при досягненні відповідного необхідного числа жителів. Число жителів в кімнатах обмежено. Кожна виробнича кімната для початку робіт потребує принаймні одного жителя. Будь-яка побудована кімната може бути покращено з початкового першого до третього рівня, поліпшення оплачуються кришками у відповідних рівнів кількостях. Кімнати більш високого рівня виробляють і зберігають більше ресурсів, проте після підвищення рівня також збільшується тривалість виробництва. Швидкість виробництва ресурсів залежить від кількості працівників та рівня їх характеристик SPECIAL, відповідних типом кімнати: чим більше працівників і чим вище значення їх характеристик, тим менше часу витрачається на виробництво. Кімнати одного типу можуть бути об'єднані в подвійну або потрійну кімнату. Такі кімнати мають бонусні ресурси, а також меншу вартість поліпшення (порівняно з вартістю поліпшення окремих кімнат), проте в них також збільшується і час вироблення ресурсів. Об'єднати можна лише кімнати однакового рівня. До об'єднаних трьох кімнат 3-го рівня згодом можна застосувати тему. Мешканці thumb|225pxМешканці сховища є невід'ємною частиною гри і потрібні для роботи у виробничих кімнатах, появи дітей, захисту сховища від нападників і розвідки у Пустищі. Популяцію жителів можна збільшувати за рахунок випадкових мешканців Пустки (на початкових рівнях) які підходять до дверей сховища, народження дітей у пар дорослих мешканців, які направляються у житлові кімнати, або залученням мешканців Пустища з допомогою трансляції передач з побудованої радіостудії. Ефективність студії також залежить від числа що знаходяться в ній жителів, їх рівня та рівня характеристик. Кожен пересічний житель з'являється тільки в комбінезоні сховища і беззбройний. Рядові жителі починають з 1-го рівня (в режимі «Виживання» з 5-го рівня і на руках мають найслабшу зброю), подальше його підвищення відбувається в залежності від часу роботи у виробничих кімнатах, успішності запобігання лих або призикорень виробництва, а також під час розвідки у Пустищі. Час занять у навчальних кімнатах, знаходження на складі або в радіостудії на рівень не впливає. Максимальний рівень, який можуть отримати жителі — 50. При підвищенні рівня у жителя збільшується кількість життів, а сховище отримує кришки в кількості, еквівалентній отриманому рівню. Всі жителі мають індивідуальний показник SPECIAL, і найчастіше характеристики не перевищують 3-х пунктів. Також всі характеристики SPECIAL можуть бути збільшені за допомогою таких спеціальних навчальних кімнат, як тренажерний зал або збройова кімната. Рідкісні або унікальні жителі, які з'являються біля входу у сховище при знаходженні в ланчбоксах призових карток, мають додаткові рівні, характеристики, костюми, а також зброю. thumb|225pxІнцест у сховищі заборонений, тому пари родичів, поміщених в житлове приміщення, завести дітей не зможуть (здогадатися про спорідненість можна по прізвищах і вимовною фраз типу «Немає нічого кращого, ніж відпочинок вдома з родиною»). Діти автоматично отримують прізвище та ім'я під час народження, при цьому ім'я генерується випадковим чином, а прізвище дитини успадковується від одного з батьків протилежної статі. Імена та прізвища персонажів можуть бути змінені за бажанням доглядача в будь-який час. У версії 1.3 була додана можливість виганяти жителів зі сховища, при цьому всі їх спорядження переходить на склад. Повернути жителя після такого вибору більше не можна. Можливе отримання повторного персонажа з ланчбокса. Загадковий незнайомець Загадковий незнайомець (Fallout Shelter)thumb|225px|Загадковий незнайомець (Fallout Shelter)Незнайомець періодично з'являється у сховищі, одночасно відтворюється стандартна для його появи (як в Fallout 3) музика. Гучність і напрям звуку (у разі гри з підтримуючою стерео-ефект акустикою) допомагають точніше визначити місцезнаходження Незнайомця. Якщо встигнути знайти його і клікнути, можна отримати кришки, кількість яких генерується випадковим чином. При випаданні більше 500 кришок змінюється анімація, падає дощ з кришок, і гроші зараховуються миттєво. Може з'являтися у всіх кімнатах, включаючи двері та ліфт. Вихованці В оновленні 1.3 була додана можливість отримувати вихованців — собак і кішок, а в оновленні 1.4 — папуг. Вони також діляться на звичайних, рідкісних і легендарних. Підвищують які-небудь параметри (наприклад, опірність втратам). Можна знайти в ланчбоксах і переносках. Є частиною екіпіровки жителя, тобто прирівняні до зброї і костюмів, і так само займають місце в коморі. Під час атак на сховище ретируються із зони конфлікту (Крім бойових вихованців, що завдають шкоди або збільшують його), подібно дітям і вагітним жінкам. А також, якщо при дослідженні Пустища господар помирає, і доглядач прибирає труп, то він понесе всі його речі у сховище, крім надягнутих на господаря. Пустище thumb|225pxМожна відправляти мешканців досліджувати пустище (максимум 25 жителів одночасно), щоб отримати додаткове спорядження, кришки та досвід. Щоб це зробити, потрібно натисненням вибрати одного з жителів і перенести назовні, за межі Сховища: мешканець сам добереться до дверей і почне свою експедицію по куточках старого світу. Все, що житель бачить, знаходить, і хто на нього напав, житель записує в Щоденник Розвідника». Щоб повернути жителя, необхідно натиснути область Пустища (або знайти персонажа в списку мешканців) і відкликати його. Після повернення всі знайдені жителем речі автоматично розміщуються в складських кімнатах (при наявності вільного місця). Також, набравши максимальну кількість предметів (100), жителі автоматично повертаються у Сховище. Під час подорожі по Пустищу всі розвідники знаходять предмети одночасно, приблизно раз у годину. Так само, розвідники з високою удачею отримують можливість знайти додатковий предмет «поза чергою». Виживання розвідника на Пустищі залежить від його рівня і характеристик "SPECIAL", часу подорожі, наявність зброї та костюма, а також кількості одержаних стимуляторів і антирадіна. Під час дослідження жителі, надіслані в шлях без броні і зброї, самостійно екіпіруються знайденими під час дослідження предметами (крім медпрепаратів). На Пустки розвіднику може допомогти правильно підібраний вихованець. Див. також Завантажувальні екрани Fallout Shelter Посилання *Офіційний сайт гри *Fallout Shelter на iTunes App Store *Fallout Shelter на Google Play Market Галерея FalloutShelter Announce Weapons.png|The weapons tab of the survival guide in Fallout Shelter FalloutShelter Announce Vault_Line.png|A long queue of wastelanders hoping to become dwellers of a vault FalloutShelter Announce Raiders.png|Raiders attacking a vault's armory FalloutShelter Announce Lunchboxes.png|A T-51f power armor being unlocked in a lunchbox FalloutShelter Announce Large_Vault.png|A section of a large vault FalloutShelter Announce Dweller.png|A level 1 dweller training in the armory FalloutShelter Announce Classroom.png|A vault Classroom FS Update socialtease 4.png|Mister Handies, mole rats and deathclaws are added in the August update FalloutShelterMenu.jpg|The main menu of Fallout Shelter Fallout Shelter Android 1.png|Images released with Android version update Fallout Shelter Android 2.png Fallout Shelter Android 3.png Fallout Shelter Android 4.png Fallout Shelter Android 5.png Fallout Shelter Android 6.png Mr. Handy.jpg|A Mr. Handy patrolling water treatment station Скріншоти з 1.4 оновлення Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Weapon Factory.png|Weapon workshop Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Screenshot.png Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Pets.png|Pets Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Outfit Workshop.png|Outfit workshop Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Dusk.png|Dusk setting Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Barbershop.png|Barbershop Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Crafting.png|Crafting Intro slides SlideIntro1 mip 0.png SlideIntro2 mip 0.png SlideIntro3 mip 0.png SlideIntro4 mip 0.png SlideIntro5 mip 0.png Відео thumb|right|335 px de:Fallout Shelter en:Fallout Shelter es:Fallout Shelter fi:Fallout Shelter fr:Fallout Shelter it:Fallout Shelter ja:Fallout Shelter ko:폴아웃 셸터 pl:Fallout Shelter pt:Fallout Shelter ro:Fallout Shelter ru:Fallout Shelter Категорія:Ігри Категорія:Fallout Shelter